We Are Family
by Klaine's Love
Summary: Ce soir-là, John rentra chez lui dans l'espoir de passer une soirée calme avec sa famille. Il n'eut pas cette chance.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir, évidemment ! J'avais commencé ce petit OS Johnlock il y a un certain temps mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le terminer. Cependant, j'ai réussi à le finir puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, puisque Internet ne marche plus chez moi. Je me suis inspirée d'une histoire que j'avais lu il y a très longtemps, je ne sais plus où ... Bref. Je suis assez fière de moi, rien que d'avoir terminé l'OS. Enjoy ! **

* * *

Lorsque John arriva enfin à l'appartement après une journée exténuante, il s'attendait à passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de Sherlock et de leur fils adoptif, Hamish. Il n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Il entra dans le salon et nota immédiatement le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'immobilisa et tenta de percevoir un son, n'importe quoi. Juste une preuve de la présence de quelqu'un. Après quelques moments, un léger reniflement lui parvint. Il se dirigea donc vers la source du bruit ,et surprit Sherlock sur le canapé, les jambes remontées sous son cou et maintenues par ses longs bras. John comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sherlock ne se repliait sur lui-même de cette façon que s'il se sentait coupable ou qu'il était triste. A vrai dire, John n'avait vu Sherlock dans cette position qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il l'avait découvert dans cette position une dizaine d'années auparavant, lorsque Sherlock était revenu dans sa vie.

**Après avoir disparu de la vie de John pendant trois ans, il revint à lui. Leurs retrouvailles furent intenses. John cru d'abord à une hallucination, puis après s'être frotté les yeux plusieurs fois, conclut que Sherlock se tenait réellement devant lui. Lorsqu'il se remit enfin du choc, il se jeta dans les bras du détective et le serra comme s'il allait disparaître s'il le relâchait. Après une longue étreinte, durant laquelle John laissa s'échapper quelques larmes, ils se séparèrent et se contemplèrent. John fût le premier à briser le contact. Il se jeta violemment contre Sherlock, le faisant s'écrouler sur le bitume. Il le frappa à plusieurs reprises, sans se soucier des endroits où il cognait. Épuisé par cette lutte à sens unique, il tomba au sol, à côté de Sherlock. Celui-ci émit un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il tenta d'avaler sa salive. John savait frapper. Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes puis John se leva, aida Sherlock à se relever et le soigna. Jusque là, aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un seul mot. **

**Les deux hommes étaient assis sur le canapé lorsque John se leva. Ils surent que le moment était enfin arrivé. Le blond s'accroupit devant Sherlock et posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun. Ils avancèrent leurs têtes et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent au milieu. Après avoir attendu des années, ils s'embrassaient enfin. Ce n'était pas un baiser enflammé mais il n'était pas non plus innocent. Ils savaient tous les deux parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle ****avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, plus ****intensément cette fois. John tira Sherlock par le bras et le dirigea vers la chambre, sans jamais briser leur baiser. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit et firent voler leurs vêtements. Lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva le lit vide. Paniquant, il se leva en vitesse, enfila un caleçon et se précipita dans le salon, en criant le nom du détective. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il trouva Sherlock sur le canapé. Remarquant la position inhabituelle du brun, John fronça les sourcils. **

**« Que se passe-t-il Sherlock ? » Demanda doucement le blond, s'asseyant à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait et le regardant tendrement, malgré la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. **

**« Rien. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit Sherlock en forçant un sourire. **

**John soupira, sachant pertinemment que le brun ne disait pas la vérité.**

**« Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Supplia John en le regardant, essayant de lire quelque chose dans son regard. « Je déteste te voir dans cet état. »**

**Sherlock tourna brusquement la tête vers John, qui ne s'y attendait pas et sursauta.**

**« Comment peux-tu me laisser revenir aussi facilement dans ta vie ? Comment peux-tu ne pas me détester ? » Sherlock avait commencé à parler et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. « Je t'ai abandonné, laissé seul ! Je t'ai laissé croire que j'étais mort ! » Le brun s'était maintenant levé et criait, faisant de grands gestes. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me jette pas à la rue ? Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu aussi facilement ? » Sherlock semblait être au bord des larmes et John ne pouvait supporter la vision de l'homme qu'il aimait s'en vouloir autant à lui-même. Le blond prit tendrement Sherlock dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille la raison pour laquelle il l'avait pardonné. **

**« C'est parce que je t'aime. »**

C'est pour cette raison que John se précipita vers son mari et lui prit les mains, tout en le regardant, inquiet. Il savait que Sherlock ne parlerait pas le premier alors il prit la parole.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, triste de voir l'état du brun.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, comme l'attendait John.

« Sherlock ? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, dis-moi ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas t'aider sinon. »

« Il ne se passe rien. » Répondit sèchement Sherlock.

« Bien sûr, c'est pour cela que tu es dans cet état. S'il-te-plaît, parle-moi. »

Sherlock soupira et regarda tristement John.

« Hamish m'a dit que j'étais un être anormal. Il se demande comment tu as pu m'épouser et me supporter toutes ces années. » Déclara enfin le détective. « Et je dois avouer que je me le demande aussi … » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

John s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock puisse douter de son amour pour lui.

« Je t'interdis de penser, ne serait-ce pour une seconde, que je regrette ma décision de t'épouser ! Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je refuse de te laisser croire que tu es anormal et que tu ne mérite pas mon amour ! » S'exclama John, malgré les larmes qui lui serrait la gorge.

Sherlock laissa couler une larme et l'essuya discrètement. John le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement, tout en lui chuchotant des : « Je t'aime. » à l'oreille. Après quelques minutes, John s'écarta pour regarder Sherlock. Il se pencha ensuite et embrassa amoureusement le brun. Celui-ci murmura un : « Je t'aime. » tendre au blond. John laissa ensuite Sherlock s'endormir sur le canapé, déposant délicatement une couverture au-dessus de lui, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hamish, dans le but de discuter avec lui. Il frappa plusieurs fois, puis entra. Son fils était allongé sur son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un magazine dans les mains. La musique était si forte que John parvenait à l'entendre. Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, attendant une réaction d'Hamish, mais celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui d'un air indifférent, avant de se replonger dans le magazine qu'il lisait. John secoua la tête puis s'avança et arracha le magazine des mains de son fils avant de retirer les écouteurs aussi violemment.

« Hey ! Fais gaffe, tu vas les casser ! » S'écria Hamish, indigné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton père ? » Demanda sévèrement le blond, sans prendre compte de la remarque de son fils. Celui-ci se renfrogna encore plus à la question et croisa les bras en regardant le sol.

« Rien. Seulement la vérité. » Répondit-il d'un ton sec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton père ? » Demanda à nouveau John, plus fort et plus sévèrement. Hamish marmonna une réponse que son père n'entendit pas et ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, l'incitant à parler plus fort.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il était anormal et qu'il me gâchait la vie et sûrement la tienne aussi … » Répondit le jeune garçon plus fort, bien qu'il avait visiblement peur de la réaction de son père. Celui-ci soupira profondément, les bras toujours croisés et Hamish attendit la colère de John. A sa surprise, celui-ci s'assit sur son lit, à côté de lui et parla doucement.

« Est-ce que tu réalise l'état dans lequel tu as mis ton père ? » Demanda-t-il, sans colère dans la voix. Hamish secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et John lui expliqua.

« Il est dévasté. Je ne l'avais vu dans cet état qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Tu l'as vraiment blessé, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ? »

Hamish hocha la tête, et soupira à son tour en décroisant les bras.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, je ne le pensais pas … J'ai juste passé une très mauvaise journée. Tout le monde se moquait de moi parce que mon père était bizarre et quand je suis rentré, il a commencé à m'analyser et j'ai explosé … »

« Ça m'est déjà arrivé, je sais ce que c'est. Au retour de ton père, tout le monde me critiquait car j'étais avec lui, or à l'époque, les gens croyaient toujours que c'était un menteur. Alors je te comprends. Mais ça n'excuse pas ce que tu as dit. Je veux que tu aille t'excuser tout de suite. Je vais aller chercher des gâteaux pour ce soir, et quand je reviens, je veux vous voir en train de rire tous les deux, c'est clair ? » Déclara gentiment mais fermement John, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

« En train de rire ? Mais il ne rigole presque jamais … » Se plaignit Hamish, ce qui fit sourire discrètement John qui haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre : « Débrouille-toi. » et il quitta l'appartement pour aller acheter les desserts. Lorsqu'il revint, il entra dans le salon avec précaution, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir. A sa grande surprise, il vit son fils en train de rire à quelque chose que Sherlock venait de dire et qui souriait en voyant son fils rire. John resta figé sur place et ne bougea qu'après quelques secondes. Il s'avança vers Hamish et Sherlock en portant les gâteaux et leur adressa un sourire fier. Hamish se précipita sur les gâteaux tandis que Sherlock s'avança en souriant vers John et l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier. Finalement, pensa John en souriant, il allait avoir son agréable soirée avec son fils et Sherlock.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je sais que j'ai modifié le caractère de Sherlock, et probablement celui de John aussi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **


End file.
